


Winding It Up

by Joycee



Series: Aphrodisiac [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug Induced Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal go back undercover in their investigation of the new aphrodisiac drug being developed by Maya Pharmaceuticals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the story begun in Up For the Job.  
> (More smut)

After their intense experience with the new aphrodisiac drug, Yakun, which had been given to them without their consent, Peter and Neal were confounded by an instant amnesia about their experience. They could only remember the sketchiest details of their day of repeated sensational sex, enhanced by the mild opiate and hallucinogenic effects of the drug.

When Peter and Neal returned to Maya Pharmaceuticals as Peter Earnhardt, retail pharmacy executive, and Neal Anthem, his best salesman, they confronted Director Hal Underbrook. Peter began, "That's some drug you're developing!"

"I told you you'd enjoy it, didn't I? It definitely helps to boost the enthusiasm of the people who are going to market and distribute the product for us to have had some personal experience," Hal boasted.

"Well, about that," Neal broke in, "Is there anything you forgot to tell us about? Like maybe the effect of alcohol on the experience?"

"Oh that," Hal answered. "I thought you'd have sense enough not to drink while you were under the influence of the drug. Most people don't. Having a little trouble remembering what happened?"

"Yeah, we are. How did you know?" Neal asked curiously.

"What did you drink?" Hal asked.

"Red wine, a couple glasses," replied Neal. "Does that matter?"

"Yes, it's the tannin. Red wine is the worst," Hal explained. "It reacts with the Mayan herb that is the main ingredient in the drug to block memory storage. There can even be some effect with white wine and beer, too, and even a little with other alcoholic drinks since there is some tannin in the plants that are fermented to make them. And of course, tea, too. It's a little bug we haven't quite worked out yet. Bet you got really drunk, too!"

"Oh yeah," Peter acknowledged. "What's that about?"

"Well, alcohol potentiates the drug and vice versa so you end up with powerful effects from both," Hal explained.

Peter said, "Well, you might have mentioned those things. Now we can't remember much of what happened while we were under the influence."

"Well, like I said, most people don't drink while they're under the influence of the drug since it suppresses appetite and they are usually too high and turned on to think of anything else," Hal said a little irritably.

"You might try giving your 'guinea pigs' a few instructions and warnings," Peter complained.

Peter observed Neal plant a tiny bug on Hal's desk, and then to Peter's complete surprise, Neal chimed in, "Guess we're just going to have to try it again."

Hal grinned lasciviously and said, "I think that could be arranged. I have big plans to discuss with you once you're convinced of the value of this drug!"

Neal grinned and said, "But no surprises this time, ok?"

Hal agreed, "Ok, why don't you drop by tomorrow for another cup of our special South American coffee? We don't have the product ready in tablet form yet."

"That must make distribution difficult," observed Peter.

"Oh well, we're close. We're just not quite ready for mass distribution yet. Once word of this drug gets out, there's going to be a tremendous demand for it, for both legitimate and recreational purposes. We're still in the development phase, but it won't be long now before it's ready." Hal told them.

Neal glanced at Peter and asked, "Are you in? Or do I have to do this by myself this time?"

"I don't recommend that," Hal admonished.

Peter agreed reluctantly, "OK, we'll come by tomorrow morning. At least this time we have some warning."

"Great - and this time, no red wine, ok?"

Neal smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow then, Hal."

When they got outside, Peter looked at Neal and said, "Well, that was a smooth move. You might have asked me first."

"I just thought of it," Neal said innocently. "This time we could even record our reactions."

"Not sure that's such a good idea," Peter responded. "Maybe we could just write up our impressions for our reports though."

Neal broke into a big smile. "This is going to be fun!" he enthused.

"Oh you," Peter said. "Come on, Tune In Drop Out, let's go back to the office and make some plans."

Neal winked and brazenly gave Peter's ass a little squeeze as they reached the car.

When they got back to the FBI office, their plan was greeted with consternation by Diana. "I'm the one who had to rescue your naked asses from the hotel hallway," she pointed out.

Peter and Neal looked guiltily at each other and Neal said, "Don't remember much about that."

Peter explained, "That's the whole point. This time maybe we can keep a record of our experience."

"Well, according to the lab report, the drug contains Maca root from Peru, substances to enhance its mild opioid and hallucinogenic properties, plus HCG to increase libido and cabergolin which decreases the refractory period. There doesn't seem to be anything harmful in it," Jones confirmed.

"Apparently, an interaction with the tannin in the red wine we drank at the end of the day caused the memory loss," explained Peter.

"And made us drunk on our asses, I think," contributed Neal, causing Peter to blush.

Peter said, "I'm going to book a room in the same hotel we went to before. Maybe it will jog our memories of the first time."

Diana said, "This time we're going to post a guard in the lobby. Meanwhile, Jones and I will monitor Hal Underbrook at Maya Pharmaceuticals from the van and see what we can learn. You two really should try to record some of your impression, too."

Peter looked a little uncomfortable, but he agreed. "Now I've got to explain this to Elizabeth," he sighed.

"Oh, what we have to sacrifice in the line of duty," Neal said flippantly. Diana smirked at them and rolled her eyes.

Peter said, "Seriously, if this drug hits the street, I'm afraid it may spread like wildfire."

"Any idea what their timeframe is, Boss?" asked Diana.

"They seem to think they're close now, and that concerns me," Peter explained. "I'm afraid there's something we still don't know."

"Well, Jones has been researching that Mayan root from Peru and it seems it's pretty hard to find. Maybe they don't have enough supply."

"Could it be grown here?" asked Neal.

"Hmm, maybe," Peter mused. "Let's see if we can get a little more information out of Hal Underbrook. We should have his confidence after tomorrow."

The next morning, Peter and Neal showed up at Maya Pharmaceuticals as planned and drank their "South American coffee." Hal grinned and said, "Well, you've got about an hour till that takes effect. Have a great day, boys! Looking forward to doing business with you."

Peter drove them to the hotel they stayed in before. This time they were already checked in ahead of time.

"El wasn't very happy about this," Peter worried. "She's still upset because I didn't call her last time."

Neal winked and said, "Well, at least you have permission this time. Are you feeling anything yet?"

"I'm not sure," Peter said thoughtfully. Then he smiled, "Well, maybe a little bit," as he looked down at his cock beginning to swell.

Neal grinned happily and said, "Yeah, me too."

They were both wired for sound via tiny wireless mics taped to their chests. What they did not know was that Diana and Jones had arranged for a wide angle camera to be concealed in the room also, to be retrieved by their guard when they left and brought to her. Diana just didn't trust that Peter and Neal would leave their mics on and she was frustrated by their lack of memory when they took the drug before. She knew their judgment would be impaired.

When they got in the room, the men took off their jackets and made themselves comfortable and retrieved a couple of sports drinks from the refrigerator. The drug soon took full effect and Neal began to do a slow strip tease for Peter, starting with removing his cuff links and tie, then unbuttoning his shirt like he was unwrapping a present. His next move was to remove the tiny mic from his chest and slip it in his shirt pocket. 

By the time he reached for his fly, Peter was assisting him. They paused for a long sweet kiss and pressed their bulging erections together. "Mmm, I think it's working!" Neal murmured. He started on Peter's tie, deftly reaching inside his shirt to remove Peter's mic, too. Neal put it in his shirt pocket with the other one and quickly hung the shirt in a closet and closed the door.

As soon as they were both undressed, they devoured each other hungrily with kisses and their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. "Mmmm," Peter hummed with pleasure and grabbed Neal's tight round ass with both hands to pull him up against his hard striving cock, already twitching in anticipation. 

Neal sighed happily and responded with fervor, kissing Peter's mouth with lots of tongue as he rubbed himself against Peter. They both felt an immediacy that compelled them to stimulate each other urgently without pausing and they were both ready in short order.

Neal moaned, "Oh, I can't wait." Peter groaned, "Me too. Need to come now." Then Peter reached down and jerked them both to a quick climax. They fell onto the bed, feeling temporarily relieved, and smiled at each other. 

"This won't be such a big sacrifice, will it, Peter?" Neal asked softly.

Peter kissed him sweetly and said fondly, "No sacrifice at all."

"Wow, I'm getting very high. Are you?" asked Neal.

"Oh yeah," Peter breathed, "I'm seeing colors rippling across the room."

Neal giggled and said, "Ooh, I wanna see them, too."

Peter squeezed him and assured, "You will, don't worry. They're so pretty." Then he looked at Neal and sighed, "You're so pretty, too."

Neal blushed and purred with contentment, "Are the colors on me?" 

"No, you don't need them," Peter said seriously as he got behind Neal and began to massage his shoulder muscles. "You're perfect the way you are,"

As Peter continued his massage and love talk, Neal felt his cock begin to engorge again and he rubbed against the bed impatiently. Soon, he felt Peter's hard member pressing against his ass and he gave a little sigh of delight. Neal stretched and moaned with pleasure in response to Peter's attention and began to spread his legs. He reached his hands up over his head, leaving himself completely exposed and vulnerable.

They had already stocked the nightstand with condoms and the peppermint lube they used last time. Peter reached over to retrieve the lube and began to generously apply it to Neal's crack, smearing it down to his balls. He used one hand to begin teasing Neal's asshole and the other to cup his balls and then fold around his cock. He continued to place love bites on Neal's neck and shoulders.

Neal rocked into Peter's firm hand and bucked up toward his teasing fingers as Peter slowly massaged Neal's beautiful ass, occasionally slipping fingers into his hole. Peter's own firm erection pressed against him as he bent over to kiss the small of Neal's back.

Peter played with Neal at a leisurely pace, with Neal becoming more and more aroused until Peter finally focused his attention on fucking. Peter easily pressed into Neal and he gave a little cry of excitement. Peter wanted to possess Neal completely and he tightened his grip on Neal's hot wet cock as he plunged himself deeper and deeper. 

Neal responded to Peter's penetration enthusiastically. "Oh, that's so good, Peter," he moaned. "You feel so hard. I want you deep inside me." Peter moaned and increased the pace until he was vigorously fucking Neal while jerking him with his hand. Neal began to squirm uncontrollably in response to the intense stimulation. "Can I come soon?" moaned Neal. 

"Not quite yet," Peter told him. "A little more, little more..." Neal twisted the sheets in his fists as he tried to wait.

"Ohhh," Peter cried as he lost control and spurted his hot semen into Neal. Neal immediately responded in kind, exploding against Peter's hand with a deep moan of pleasure. Peter slowly withdrew his penis and turned Neal to face him so he could hold him in a tight embrace. With his chin resting on Neal's soft wavy hair, Peter sighed, "Oh Neal, I can't believe you're mine."

Neal nestled in contentedly and made an encouraging little sound. They lay together feeling incredibly close and very high. Neal mumbled, "Oh, I see them now. I see the colors, Peter."

Peter chuckled and squeezed him tighter, and they both fell asleep.

They woke up sticky but satisfied. Neal teased Peter, "Having fun yet?" Peter reached for him and tickled his ribs, making Neal giggle. Then he got up and said, "I know you're not hungry, but we should drink something. What would you like?"

"What do we have?" asked Neal, walking over to see. "I know I can't drink red wine, but is white ok? I can't remember."

"Yeah, I think so. I think beer's okay, too," responded Peter, handing a small bottle of Riesling to Neal and popping open a beer for himself. He got out some cheese and crackers, too. "Hungry or not, it's about noon and I think we better eat something. We may have a long afternoon ahead of us."

Neal took a cracker and cheese cheerfully and bit into it, even though the drug had suppressed his appetite. Then he swallowed about half the little bottle of wine to wash it down. He repeated the procedure and reached for another little bottle of wine.

"Hey, take it easy," Peter warned, as he enjoyed his beer. He found he was was thirstier than he thought.

In their drugged state, they had forgotten how much more potent the alcohol and the drug became when they were combined. Suddenly, after they each had two drinks, they realized they were feeling very drunk as well as really high.

Neal tried to get up and fell back down. "Uh-oh, Pe'er," he slurred. "Think I had a li'l too much." Then he burst out laughing. Peter laughed, too, and started to go over to him. He also stumbled, practically landing in Neal's lap. "Whoo, me too!" he exclaimed.

Neal petted Peter's head affectionately and told him seriously, "Oh wait, I remember now. We weren't s'posed to drink alcohol." Peter nodded gravely, "I forgot abou' that," he said.

Neal slid to the floor next to him. "Tha's a'right," he assured him. "It'll be okay. We just hafta try not to forget everything."

Peter turned toward him and cupped Neal's face with both hands and leaned in to kiss him, but he tipped them both over. They both started giggling. "Oh yeah, we're pretty drunk," Peter agreed.

He reached for Neal and guided his head toward his straining cock. "Remember this? Could you suck me, Neal? I just really want to come in your mouth again."

Neal enthusiastically began kissing and nipping at Peter's bulge, making him even harder, and then he took him into his mouth and began to slowly suck him. Neal managed to work himself around so Peter could take him in his mouth, too. Peter softly tongued Neal's hard cock and then pushed harder into Neal's throat, as he responded to the overwhelming sensation.

Having come twice already and feeling very drunk, they felt no pressure to climax. They explored each other thoroughly, playfully fucking each other's mouths while caressing balls and asses and nipping at thighs. Slowly, pressure started to build and their movements increased in rhythmic intensity. 

Finally, Peter felt himself pouring his hot cum down Neal's throat as he contracted uncontrollably. Then he devoted himself to sucking Neal to orgasm. Neal cried out as he built to an exquisite pinnacle and then let go. He collapsed with his cock still in Peter's warm wet mouth.

"Ooh," Neal cooed, "How many times are we going to do this?"

"Don't know," Peter sighed. "I can't remember the last time this happened, but I'm not going to forget this time. I can't believe it."

They cuddled together and sleepily passed out again on the floor wrapped in each other's arms. When Peter woke up, he got a blanket from the bed and gently covered Neal. Then he got in the shower to clean and refresh himself.

Neal woke up confused and disoriented. He was naked on the floor of an unfamiliar room with a blanket thrown over him. His head felt fuzzy as he sat up and tried to remember where he was and what he was doing there. Neal heard the shower running and stumbled to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and exclaimed excitedly, "Peter!" 

"Hey Buddy," Peter greeted him, pulling his confused friend into the shower with him. 

"Taking a shower?" asked Neal, seeming to still not know where he was.

"Yeah, feels good, huh?" Peter said soothingly. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

Neal gave him a heartwarming smile and said, "I guess so," as the water washed over him. "I'm here with you. We're taking a shower."

"Peter chuckled, "That's right. We're getting clean again. You're going to be fine."

"Feel high," Neal admitted. Peter laughed and said, "That's for sure!"

When he had soaped and rinsed both of them, thoroughly enjoying himself, Peter turned off the water and toweled them dry. Then he led Neal over to the bed and gently encouraged him to lie down. That's when he noticed that Neal was getting hard again, probably stimulated by the rough towel. "Hey," he said. "Getting up again so soon? I don't think I can do that yet, but I can help you enjoy yourself."

Neal lay on his back with his eyes closed, one hand loosely playing with his dick and making it grow harder. Peter knelt on the floor beside the bed. He took Neal's hand and put it down by his side, replacing it with his own. He leaned over to touch his lips to Neal's cock and licked the head with his tongue. Peter kept a firm hand on the shaft and felt it respond to his touch. Neal squirmed a little and mumbled, "Mmmm, tha's good, feels nice. I see the colors."

Peter concentrated all his attention on kissing and licking and nipping and stroking Neal to make him blissfully respond, if involuntarily. Neal was barely conscious and his entire awareness was centered on his penis and Peter's delicious ministrations. He felt like he was having a wonderful wet dream. As Neal became more agitated, Peter increased the pace and the firmness of his strokes, occasionally pausing to lick the sticky fluid off the shining head of Neal's red hot cock.

"That's right, pretty boy, let me have you," he crooned. "You're such a good boy. Are you going to come for me?"

Neal nodded and slurred, "Gonna come soon. Ooh, the pretty rainbow colors."

Peter continued to excite him and encourage him, amazed that Neal was able to get erect and come again so soon after the last time. He felt excited by it, but even with the drug, he could manage only a weak erection himself. "You're so beautiful. I want you to come for me," he whispered to Neal.

Neal bucked upwards and pressed against Peter's hand, eyes still closed, face filled with pleasure. "Oh yesss," he breathed, pumping his hips, "Gonna...come...right...now! Ohhh, yes, yes, yes....ohhh." Neal felt like feathers were streaming out of him and he sighed with wonder and then giggled a little.

Peter chuckled as Neal's cum spilled over and covered Peter's hand. He gently licked some off the head of Neal's shiny cock, making Neal shiver with aftershock. Then Peter took the edge of the sheet and gently wiped Neal off and tucked him in so he could rest peacefully.

Peter walked over and mindlessly got another beer from the refrigerator. As he drank it, he thought that he had never been happier in his life. The beer went straight to his head and his thoughts became increasingly muddled. Peter started feeling a little guilty about how much fun he was having in bed with Neal.

With his impaired judgment, he decided he should call his wife. When Elizabeth answered, he slurred, "Hey, hi Hon."

Elizabeth sighed, "Peter are you all right? You sound high."

"Oh, I am," he confirmed. "Tha's wha' I called to tell ya."

"Okay, Hon," El said as patiently as she could manage, "as long as you're okay."

"Yer not mad at me, are ya?" Peter asked her. "I mean about Neal an' everything."

"And everything?" she asked sharply. "Should I be mad?"

"Oh no, no, I din' mean that," he said hastily. 

Elizabeth laughed at his obvious drunken confusion and suggested, "Why don't you just finish whatever it is you're doing and we can talk when you get home."

Peter said gratefully, "Yeah, tha's a great idea. I'm sorry."

"Take care of yourself, Peter, and stay out of trouble. Keep Neal out of trouble, too. Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's wonderful," Peter enthused. "He's sleepin' now."

"OK, Peter," El sighed. "I'm going to go now."

Peter felt a little unsettled by the call. What was really bothering him was the fact that that he and Elizabeth had never had the kind of thrilling sex he had with Neal. He was glad he hadn't told her that, but he wondered if she knew.

When Neal awoke refreshed some time later, he found a euphoric Peter lurching toward the refrigerator. Neal quickly got up and put his arms around Peter's waist, pulling him back. "What are you doing?" He asked mildly.

"I'm getting another beer," Peter explained. "Need another one."

Neal laughed, amused to see Peter so drunk and out of control. "I don't think you do," he told him. "I think you've had enough beer for a while."

Peter turned around and gave him a silly grin. "Oh, I have? OK," he said. Then he sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "But what about you?" he asked. Don't you wanna beer, too?"

Neal's bright blue eyes sparkled with fun and he answered, "Well, maybe a little wine just to keep you company." Neal retrieved one of the small bottles of white wine, feeling himself getting higher as he drank it. He knelt before Peter and said mischievously, "What do you wanna do now?"

Peter groaned as he felt renewed excitement filling his worn out cock. "I really can't believe this. Again?" he wondered.

Neal's cock sprang up again on cue and he laughed. "This is an amazing drug, isn't it, Peter?"

Peter struggled to remember what drug Neal was talking about and then agreed, "Oh yeah, it's amazing."

Neal was looking at him tenderly and said, "And so are you." Then Neal reached up and kissed Peter's mouth deeply, exploring and teasing with his tongue as Peter responded in kind. 

Peter asked Neal, "Do you think I'm being unfair to Eliabeth?"

"How are you being unfair?" Neal asked.

"Well, I don't have sex like this with her," Peter explained.

"What you have with Elizabeth is different than what you have for me. That's okay. Elizabeth understands," Neal assured him. "Anyway, nobody has sex like this!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter agreed. "So what are we going to do now?"

"How about if I blow you and let you fuck my mouth and then you fuck me in the ass?" Neal suggested.

Peter groaned, "Ohh, that sounds good. Is that what you want?"

Neal responded by pulling Peter's undershorts down nibbling at his enlarging cock. Peter felt it as an almost electric shock. "Are you sure I don't need another beer?" he chuckled, as he wound his hands in Neal's still slightly damp hair.

"Oh, I'm sure," Neal murmured into Peter's crotch as he prepared to give him the blow job of his life. He took Peter's cock in both hands, as if it were too big to hold with just one. He started out insistently sucking the head into his mouth like a lollipop. As Peter responded with an ever more taut erection, Neal sucked and licked and blew and lightly scraped him with his teeth until Peter was swearing and frantically gripping Neal. "Oh, fuck, oh damn it, oh you little cunt, oh do that, yes, more, yes, oh you suck, slut, eat me, oh so damn good...."

Neal was thrilled at Peter's incoherent and profane response and continued to tease him until Peter began thrusting deeply toward his throat. Neal controlled his gag reflex so he could take all of him in. He kept his hands lightly on Peter's balls while Peter strained towards a climax, crying out, "Oh Neal. What you do to me! You're so hot."

Neal smiled with pride as he pulled back before Peter could come. He felt like his own throbbing erection was ready to explode. His asshole tingled with anticipation of Peter's fucking him. They moved to the bed and Peter insisted that Neal remain on his back so he could watch his face while he fucked him.

He reached over to get a condom out of the drawer, but Neal stopped him. "You didn't wear one last time," he pointed out. Peter looked stricken and groaned, "I didn't? Oh, I guess I just...." Neal replied softly, "Yeah, you did. So you can do it again now."

Peter grabbed the peppermint lube and slathered it on Neal's dick, his balls, his crack, and finally, into his hole. Then he bent down and licked some off, slowly taunting Neal with little bites on his ass. Peter used one hand to massage Neal's cock while he inserted the fingers on his other hand into his asshole, gently opening him up. Neal responded by keening and pushing himself down onto Peter's exploring fingers.

Peter spread Neal's legs, encouraging him to put them up on his shoulders. Then he rubbed his own swollen hot cock over Neal's until they were both on the edge. He probed Neal's hole with the head of his cock and then inserted himself with a firm push. Peter had to pause for a minute to control himself, but Neal bucked up and then forced himself down on Peter's cock impatiently. 

As Peter watched his eyes turn deepest darkest blue with big black pupils, Neal began to babble, "Peter, please, I want you. Don't stop. Fuck me now. Fuck me hard. Harder. More. Oh you're so deep inside me. Oh, it's so good. Uh oh, wait, I don't want to, not yet. Oh wait. Oh, don't stop. I'm going to....Oh, I can't stop. Oh, Peter, Peter. Ohhh, yesss, yesss. Ohhhh, yesss."

Peter's own excitement peaked and he spurted deep inside Neal with a loud, "Mmmm." He collapsed and lay his head onto Neal's sweaty chest, feeling Neal's creamy semen between them. Neal's legs fell from his shoulders and Peter slowly withdrew his softening cock. He rolled off of Neal and spooned behind him with his arms curled around him.

They slept that way for many hours, barely moving. In the morning, both men had to pee urgently so they raced each other to the bathroom. Then they jumped into the shower. When they were fully dressed, they sat down to discuss the effects of the drug.

"I feel fine now," Neal said, "normal, I mean."

Peter asked, "Can you remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah, everything." Neal smiled.

"Me too," Peter said tenderly. He reached over and took Neal's hand and said, "Thank you."

Neal glowed with pleasure. He leaned over and gave Peter a little kiss. "Any time," he teased him.

"Did we record anything?" asked Peter. Neal produced the two tiny mics from his shirt pocket and grinned, "Don't think so." 

"Come on, you," Peter said, "Time to go back to the office. We have to try to write some reports.

When they got to the office, Diana gave them a curious look. "Turns out your mics didn't pick up anything but static," she observed suspiciously. In the meantime, she had received the camera retrieved from their room by an agent and put it in a safe place without viewing it.

Before they could respond, Jones came in and told them excitedly, "We caught Hal Underbrook making arrangements to distribute their product off market to some Mafia bosses. They were never really planning to get FDA approval. That was just a cover."

"That makes sense," mused Peter. "Do they have enough supply to satisfy the demand they're going to face?"

"They have enough for initial distribution through three distributors. They have signed up two, but they want one more outlet. Hal is thinking of you, Peter Earnhardt, with your salesman Neal Anthem helping you, as the big prize. They're hoping you'll agree to make it available 'under the counter' in your chain of pharmacies." Jones explained.

"Whoa, that's quite a plan. We need to call in DEA on this one," stated Peter.

"That doesn't seem fair. It's our bust!" complained Neal.

"They're going to want you two to go back to Hal one more time so we can get him on tape making the offer to you," cautioned Diana. "Just please don't drink any more coffee, Boss."

"No problem," beamed Neal. "Caffrey and Burke have got this!"

Peter objected, "That's Burke and Caffrey - or actually Earnhardt and Anthem - smart guy."

"Whatever," Neal grinned agreeably. "It's a win for the team."

**Author's Note:**

> The drug and the pharmaceutical company are entirely fictitious. 
> 
> The White Collar characters belong to Jeff Eastin and the USA TV network.


End file.
